


*Bryan Dechart voice* "This is wholesome content"

by doodlemeimpressed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "we dont swear in this motherfucking goddamn household...shit", (stares into the void) pchker, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LITERALLY, M/M, i think, its 12 am, mentions of connor and hank and tina chen and fowler, no beta we die like men, phck, phcker fdsddf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlemeimpressed/pseuds/doodlemeimpressed
Summary: the question of mortality comes up, its surprisingly not as dark as you'd think





	*Bryan Dechart voice* "This is wholesome content"

**Author's Note:**

> ofc im not trying with the name this is 12 am fluff
> 
> fluff fluff fluff little tiny angst fluff fluff fluff androids talk weird

     Gavin didn't know how the conversation of morrality had been brought up, personally he'd rather not be reminded how fragile humans were, that he could die at any moment. He could be running to work and forget to check both ways before he crossed the street, bus meet man. He could pass out from lack of sleep and get murdered. Hell, he could even drink coffee and choke to death.

How he got to talking about mortality specifically with his Android boyfriend (shocker I know), he knew even less.

 _"I do not fear death, Gavin."_ The Nines spoke, mimicking Gavin's body language and placing his feet on the joint desk. The two men were the last at the station, Gavin had offered to stay late when the Captain had a "personal emergency", everyone worked surprisingly well without supervision. Maybe it was the fact that when Fowler was watching the cops knew they could goof off and still get work done, but when they had to keep themselves on track, it was different.

"After all, it isn't in my program."

Gavin scoffed, "how selfish," watching RK900 look genuinely confused for once urged him to explain "So you don't care about leaving me alone? Is that it?" Nine's found Gavin didn't seem to be finished even though he had paused.

"Did you even think about how many people care about you? Connor, Anderson... you've even grown on Chen." Gavin rolled his eyes and let his legs drop off his desk, Nine's mirroring the motion. "You know how many cigarettes I smoked before I met you? How many bottles of beer I had in my fridge? Jesus, how wacked out my fuckin' sleep schedule was?" He chuckled "without you I'd probably be dead."

"Probably" Nine's reminded.

"I'd like to give myself the benefit of the doubt if you don't mind"

Nine's thought for a moment, looking around the bullpen, his eyes locked into the joint desk of his series brother Connor and the RK800's human, Lieutenant Anderson. Then to the desk of Chen; Tina, staring at the meticulously arranged potted plants that ranged from bonsai trees to succulents to bamboo. Lastly, he made eye contact with his own partner.

Nines finally gathered his thoughts and spoke, “The statement still stands, I do not fear death”

Gavin almost looked hurt, a twinge of the expression he would make when insulting androids appeared on his face, after all he just said to RK900 the android still didn’t care-

“But,” Nines spoke up, breaking eye contact with the detective for a moment “I do care deeply about you and our relationship…” Gavin knew Nines cared about him, but something about the words being put into the world made his face burn and his heart race.

“I would find it regrettable to be interrupted and damage you”

If Gavin was drinking something he would’ve spit it out and he found the 180 of his emotional state hilarious.

“I’m sorry… ‘damage me’?” Gavin spoke trying not to laugh out the words “what do you mean by that?"

RK900 looked back to the Detective, tilting his head ever so slightly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world “I wouldn’t wish to damage you emotionally”

“You and your weird ‘android speak’” Gavin laughed, leaning forward on his desk, raising an eyebrow and laying his head on his elbow-propped-up-arms, “You mean you don’t want to make me sad?” he clarified, looking at Nines as the android sat with his arms in his lap. LED running yellow for a moment, the bullpen eerily quiet in the silence, before nodding to confirm the words.

“I do not want to make you sad, Gavin.”

Suddenly and without warning, the detective found himself leaning over the joint desk, (practically laying on it) to reach Nines and bring him into a kiss, placing a hand at the nape of the android’s neck to pull him closer. The kiss was short and chaste, but full of love that Gavin didn’t even know he had for a while. Nines progressively leaned into the kiss and brought two hands up to cup his boyfriend’s face as their lips parted. The android didn’t let Gavin go back to sitting, holding him close and resting their foreheads against one another.

“I love you” Nines spoke, and Gavin loved the way his boyfriends voice seemed to distort whenever he got excited, which (surprisingly) didn’t take long when showing physical affection.

 

_“I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> :)))))))  
> i want u all to know this has 4,200 characters


End file.
